


C'était un jeudi

by Chapaf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapaf/pseuds/Chapaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean n'a pas besoin de demander pour que Castiel fasse quelque chose pour lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'était un jeudi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barjy02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barjy02/gifts).



> Mini fic écrite dans le cadre du WPC2016. Merci à Maly pour le tirage au sort :D
> 
> Prompt imposé : an unwanted proposal  
> Ship imposé : Destiel  
> First line imposée : " J'aurais dû écouter des deux oreilles et non d'une seule. "  
> Dialogues imposés : "_Est-ce que je suis entré dans une réalité alternative, ou tu viens juste de me sourire ?" et "Vite, cache-toi derrière le canapé"
> 
> Cette fic est pour Barjy, parce qu'écrire sur ces deux zozos, c'est un peu comme de jouer avec ses bébés. J'espère qu'elle te plaira, ma bichette.
> 
> Correction maison : voir avec moi pour les horreurs qui traînent. 
> 
> Sinon, enjoy ^_^

 

_J’aurais dû écouter des deux oreilles et non d’une seule._

C’est ce que Dean  se disait alors que Castiel finissait sa phrase  sans qu’il en ait pigé la moitié . L’ange était égal à lui-même, planté à côté du canapé sur lequel  gisait Dean,  affalé une bière à la main, l’autre tripotant la télécommande.

Du coin de l’œil,  le chasseur jeta un regard au nouvel arrivant.

Avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, son trench-coat mal ajusté et sa tête penchée sur le côté, Cass arborait cet air de chiot dépenaillé auquel  Dean avait toujours été incapable de résister.

_Parce que le mec était son meilleur ami_ , tenta-t-il de se convaincre.

Sauf qu’il savait bien que ce n’était qu’une infime partie de la vérité. Dans les insondables yeux bleus de Castiel, se reflétaient  l es milliers et  l es milliers d’années  de son existence . Parfois, Dean se sentait basculer devant  cette immensité qu’il ne faisait qu’entrapercevoir .

Parce que ce type un peu maladroit qui le surplombait ne devait avoir que peu de choses en commun avec ce qu’était réellement Castiel, l’ange du Jeudi. C’était tellement plus facile de limiter Castiel aux contours nets et distincts de son vaisseau. Un être familier. Quand  Dean pensait à Castiel – le vrai Castiel, cette créature de lumière seulement trahi e par le bruit fugace de ses ailes – il avait le tournis.

Et  il  était  au cœur d’ un de ces moments-là. Il avait senti le gars se poser à côté de lui,  le chasseur avait  levé  la tête, Cass avait commencé à parler et… Et Dean s’était perdu dans le bleu intense de ses pupilles. Castiel, quant à lui, indifférent aux tourments qui agitaient son ami, attendait visiblement une réponse.

_Tu peux répéter ? finit par demander Dean d’une voix enrouée.

_Dean, tu ne m’as pas écouté ?

_Excuse-moi, mec, j’étais distrait.

N’importe qui se serait agacé, aurait secoué la tête, soupiré. Pas Castiel. L’ange se contenta de fixer l’humain, et Dean sentait presque son regard le transpercer. Pourtant, quoiqu’il ait perçu de ses questions, Castiel ne dit rien.

_ J'ai retrouvé Sam, répéta-t-il alors.

Dean sentit un grand froid s’abattre sur lui. Il détourna volontairement la tête, se concentrant sur l’écran qui rediffusait un match de  b ase-ball. Les Yankees étaient en train de se prendre une branlée mémorable par les Red Soxs.

_Dire qu’il avait manqué ça._

Il tritura la télécommande, haussa le son, reprit une gorgée de sa bière et se logea plus profondément dans le canapé,  les pieds posés sur la table basse .

_Je  t’avais rien demandé. Je m’en tamponne. Qu’il fasse bien ce qu’il veut…

_Dean… Ton frère…

_…  a fait ses choix, Cass. Il m’a demandé de lui foutre la paix, et  c’est bien ce que je compte faire !

Dean n’avait aucune envie d’avoir cette conversation. Surtout pas avec Castiel. Parce que lorsqu’ il s’agissait de trahir les siens et  de  se servir de leur mauvaise foi comme d’un prétexte pour les abandonner, Dean s’y connaissait. C’était encore une fois ce qu’ il était en train de se passer avec Sam . Il se laissait bouffer, ronger, démolir par l’orgueil et la colère.

Deux péchés capitaux rien que pour lui.

Et s’il ne voulait pas en discuter avec Cass, c’était parce qu’il avait fait exactement la même chose avec lui. Il avait interprété les silences de l’ange à son propre avantage. Il l’avait éloigné, tenu à bout de bras.  E t ce uniquement pour éviter de  répondre à toutes les questions gênantes qui tourbillonnaient en lui.

_Alors tu ne  v as rien faire ? Tu vas simplement laisser les choses comme elles sont ?

C’était autant un constat qu’une question. De ceux que l’ange avait l’habitude d’énoncer de sa voix grave, au timbre chargé de cette tristesse sourde que Dean ne parvenait pas à apprivoiser. Il y avait quelque chose d’infiniment mélancolique chez Castiel qui le foutait terriblement mal à l’aise. Le mec avait vu et vécu trop de choses, pendant trop longtemps.

À moins que cela ne mette Dean face à ses propres échecs, à ses propres contradictions. À cette putain d’envie qui le tenaillait parfois d’écarter une mèche du front de Castiel, en espérant chasser un peu de cette tristesse au passage.

Mais qu’auraient fait ses gros doigts calleux en se posant sur une créature si supérieure ?  S i pure ?

_Prophétie, élu, homme juste._

Tout ça, c’était des conneries. Il  n’y avait que Dean. Un pauvre humain baladé dans des histoires dont il n’entravait pas la moitié. Après tout ce qu’il avait vécu, il n’était  finalement  encore qu’un petit gars  venu de l’Amérique profonde et mal dégrossi. Il aimait sa bière fraîche, sa tarte avec beaucoup de pommes, et ses soirées agrémentées d’un bon match.

Qu’il ait chassé le démon aux côtés de Castiel ne le rendait pas plus digne d’être… son ami. De poser les mains sur lui.

Il évita sciemment le regard bleu en suivant la courbe de la balle qui décrivait  à l’écran une superbe cloche avant de se perdre hors des limites du terrain.  _Home run._ Les tribunes de Boston se soulevèrent.

_ Non, je ne vais rien faire…  finit-il par répondre.

Si le silence s’était abattu sur la pièce, cela n’aurait pas été pire que le bruit du match qui ne faisait qu’exacerber la tension entre eux.

_Ce n’est pas digne de toi, Dean.

Un autre constat.  Le chasseur ricana en resserrant convulsivement ses doigts sur sa canette. Il était si proche de lâcher prise sur tant de choses. Après tout, à quoi bon continuer ? Quand on ne cesse de merder, il faut bien en tirer les conséquences à un moment, non ?

_Je suis pas digne de grand-chose, mec.

Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Castiel contourne le bras du canapé pour venir s’accroupir à ses pieds. Un ange au x pied s d’un humain… C’ en  était presque inconvenant.

_Vite, cache-toi derrière le canapé,_ lui hurla son cerveau.

Mais le coin des lèvres de Castiel se retrouss a en ce sourire qui n’appartenait qu’à lui. Triste, et si profond, comme le mec lui-même. Si plein de millénaires de sentiments avortés. Dean parla sans même pouvoir se retenir.

_Est-ce que je suis entré dans une réalité alternative, ou tu viens juste de me sourire ?

Cass n’aurait pas dû sourire. Il aurait dû le frapper, le secouer, lui dire qu’il n’était qu’une insignifiante créature gouverné e par des émotions aussi stupides que l’arrogance et la fierté mal placée. Au lieu de ça, Cass osa ce geste dont Dean crevait d’envie sans jamais  s e le permettre.

Sans se départir de ce sourire  qui suspendait les battements du cœur de Dean autant qu’il lui donnait envie de pleurer, Castiel leva la main et écarta une mèche qui n’en avait nul besoin.  Puis q uand il  recula de quelques centimètres, son pouce effleura presque accidentellement la joue du chasseur.

Dean frissonna et la voix rauque de Castiel emplit la pièce.

_Tu es digne de ce que tu désires vraiment, Dean. Je ne permettrai à personne de dire le contraire.

Ce qu’il désirait vraiment ? Plus que tout ?

Effacer ce sourire trop triste qui ne cessait de le hanter.

Et qui cela pouvait- il bien gêner que Dean le fasse d’un baiser aérien qu’il n’avait même pas prémédité, qu’il ne s’était pas laissé le temps de questionner, qu’il ne s’était pas refusé ?

 

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot si ça vous a plu.  
> Bisous


End file.
